


The Thief's Princess

by PsychVamp



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Love at First Sight, Princess Arya, each kingdom has their own king, fairy tale AU, thief gendry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychVamp/pseuds/PsychVamp
Summary: Arya is a princess and she finally gets to escape the castle and wander around the town. When her purse is stolen, Arya chases after the thief. Gendry is just trying to survive, he doesn’t expect the seemingly sweet and innocent girl he just pickpocketed to start chasing him. Their meeting might just be fate.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 23
Kudos: 140





	The Thief's Princess

**Author's Note:**

> From the Aladdin AU prompt from days of Gendrya on tumblr. This might have gotten away from me a bit, hope you all don't mind. Arya and Gendry might both be a little OC, but I hope it makes sense in the context of how the world is a little different than canon.

Arya’s mother had a strict ‘No Winter Town’ policy for her daughters and after Arya had been caught attempting to ride there when she was 10. She was also under a no riding policy, unless in the presence of her father. Sansa had never cared, she found learning the skills of a lady fascinating, and had no desire to see what was outside the walls of Winterfell. Sansa had been gone a year now though, married off to the heir of Highgarden, which felt a world away. Arya was 18, and she knew it was only a matter of her time until she was traded to some other lord herself, but she wanted to see something of the world before she traded one castle cage for another.

Robb’s wife was scheduled to arrive soon, some Dornish princess. Arya did not care much about what kind of lady Robb’s wife was going to be, but she did appreciate all the chaos that filled the castle. She was going to use the distraction to finally sneak off and visit Winter Town, her older brothers and Theon were allowed to go as they wish, but because she was a woman, it was not allowed. She put on a hooded cloak over one her plainest dresses, the trousers she preferred might draw attention.

She was careful as she snuck out of the servants entrance in the kitchen and into the courtyard, from there she just walked out the south gate. None of the guards even gave her a second glance, her hood not out of the ordinary with the cool breeze and light snow. She smiled as she made the walk to Winter Town just down the road from the castle. She had a brought a few coins, secured on her belt, incase she wanted to purchase something from the market, along with a small dagger for protection, she wasn’t stupid. The snow ceased before she reached the town and she let down her hood, no one would recognize her here.

The market was bustling with activity as people prepared for the Dornish arrival any day now. She even noticed there were a few merchants selling exotic wares, coming for the wedding no doubt and then will be on their way. She decided she would scout out all of the stalls before she decided on anything, wanting to make sure she got the right thing.

She was walking past a few empty stalls when she felt a slight tug at her waist, she spun ready to yell at whoever was touching her. Only all she saw was a tall form running down an alley. Her hand went to her belt and she instantly starting giving chase, that bastard had stolen her coin purse.

* * *

He threw a glance behind him, expecting to see the cost clear, the girl had not given a shout to indicate she knew he’d taken the purse. Instead he saw her angry face gaining on him, she was small and quick. He picked up speed, getting closer to the edges of the town, and he hoped she wouldn’t follow him much further. He hopped a small fence and then slid down a small ridge that helped mark the edge of town. He flattened himself against the grass, he heard heavy breathing from the top of the ridge. He tried to shallow his own out. What kind of girl chased after a thief?

That thought was cut short as he felt a body tackle him and the next thing he knew he was flat on his back, a small knife at his throat. She was breathing heavily as she glared down at him, “I believe...you….have something… that….belongs, to me.”

“Who are you?” Gendry asked, wondering why that was the first thing to come to mind in this situation.

“None of your business thief.” She seethed before her eyes started scanning his face, her own soon lost some of the hostility, “My purse?”

“In my pocket.” He replied.

She looked down, probably realizing that there was no way for her to reach it in her current position. She came back to his face, “When I let you up. You will give it to me and then we can go our separate ways.”

He decided she had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, they reminded him of the cold winter mornings, an expressive grey. Her brown hair was trapped in braids that framed each side of her head and then met at the back of her to cascade down her back. Her dress was plain and simple, but nicer than most of the other dresses he has seen on the young women in the town, the blue cloak was also well made. He hadn’t had time to count it, but the purse was heavy. He smiled as the pieces connected and said, “Aye m’lady.”

She flinched at his words and scowled at him, “Do not call me that.”

He noticed the knife was no longer pressed against his throat, it would be so easy for him to overpower her, and said, “If you say so, m’lady.”

She huffed and got to her feet, taking a few steps away from him, giving him room to get to his feet.

He did so, slowly and without taking his eyes from her, “Why are you out here by yourself? Do you know how dangerous that could be?”

“Encase you didn’t notice, I can take care of myself.”

He crossed his arms over his chest, he saw her eyes follow the muscle, “You were distracted, I could have easily thrown you off.”

“But you didn’t.” She replied, placing the hand not holding the knife on her hip, “I would like my purse back now, I have other places to be.”

He smiled, “Need to get back to the castle m’lady?”

“I said to not call me that.”

He shrugged, “If the title fits.” He grabbed the purse from his pocket and tossed it to her, she easily caught it. He smiled at her, “Have a good day, m’lady.”

He turned and started walking away, he knew where there was an easier slope to get back up to the town. He held in a laugh as he heard light footsteps following him. He walked for awhile more before spinning around, she was about 15 feet behind him, “Was there something else you needed?”

She frowned and let out a sigh of frustration, “I need you to show me how to get back to town. I can’t climb back up the ridge.”

He shrugged and went back to walking. He heard her steps increase until she was beside him, “You have nothing to say? It is your fault I am down here.”

“You didn’t have to follow me.”

“You stole my purse, what else was I supposed to do?”

He grunted, “Like you actually need it.”

“Excuse me?” She said as she moved in front of him, forcing him to stop and this time she had both hands of her hips, “You just assumed that I am some….”

“Highborn lady?” He interrupted her, “You are too clean to be anything else. You also speak too proper.”

She looked him over and then herself, “Being clean is a bad thing?”

He laughed and stepped around her, “Clean means you aren’t working outside and have time for a bath. The rest of us have to use the lake.”

She huffed, “Is this what you do for a living? Steal from unsuspecting people in the market and then lecture them about their privilege?”

“I used to be a blacksmith but when I got thrown out on my ass, stealing was all I had an option for.” He snapped back at her, and shook his head, she didn’t need to know his pathetic life, he didn’t need pity.

“Why?” She asked, her voice the softest he had heard yet.

He turned to look at her, she seemed like she was genuinely curious. He sighed, “We had a patron, he came in with his wife. While the lord and my master were talking, the wife tried to seduce me, and she didn’t like the rejection. She went to my master and claimed I tried to attack her and I was thrown out on the spot.”

She frowned, “Your master didn’t believe you?”

“Doesn’t matter if he did or not. The word of a lady is always more important than that of a blacksmith apprentice.” He turned slightly and led them a gentle slope of the ridge. She followed in silence and as they crested, the walls of Winter Town were well visible, as were those of Winterfell further off behind it.

“You couldn’t get another position with another smith?” She finally asked as they continued on towards the town.

“There are no other smith’s in Winter Town and I have no coins to go somewhere else.” He was suddenly confused why he kept answering her questions, he couldn’t remember the last time he had said so many words in a single conversation.

“Where would you go if you could?”

He stopped to look at her, she was looking at him in a way he couldn’t explain, and he shook his head, “I never really thought about it. I remember living somewhere warmer once, as a boy, maybe I’d go south.”

She gave him a small smile, “I’ve never been anywhere, this is actually the first time I’ve been to Winter Town. I’ve only been outside the walls of Winterfell a dozen times, always with my father.” She looked away and stared at the castle, “This may be my only adventure before I return to my comfortable cage, until I am shipped off to a different one who knows where.”

They both turned as shouts came from the direction of the town, Stark guards were demanding something from the citizens. She sighed, “I am sure they are looking for me.” She reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek, her hand pressing the purse back into his, “I hope this can help you achieve your dream.”

He was stunned into silence as she walked off, her demeanor becoming less relaxed and natural as she did. He was too far away to hear her words but the guards all immediately stopped what they were doing, and she was soon being lead back toward the castle. The purse was heavy in his hand and he didn’t know what else to besides walk back to the small cave he’d been able to claim as his own. He wished he thought to ask her name.

* * *

The punishment for her disobedience was to spend every waking moment with her mother. She followed behind as her mother made sure the guest chambers were properly prepared, that the correct amounts of food was in storage for both the welcoming feast and the much larger wedding feast. She had a special tunic made for Robb, she had to be present for the fitting, and then she had to endure her own dress fitting. Her face was in a constant state of disinterest, to which she kicked Theon in the shin when he’d called her out on it. 

All she wanted to do was go down to Mikken, the forge master for the castle, and ask him if he was in need of a new apprentice. She knew it was not really her place to interfere, and she had no idea of his skill, but she did not like the thought of her thief starving on the street. She regretted that she had never asked his name, it would make her dreams about him so much better. Those blue eyes and large hands were seared into her memory. 

A week past before the Dornish arrived, held up by some unfavorable seas on their way north. Arya did her best to seem composed and royal as they were introduced to the Dornish. Her first glimpse of her brother’s bride had come when she exited the wheelhouse, her beautiful orange dress highlighting her skin wonderfully. Arya instantly felt inferior but knew her brother would be happy about his bride’s beauty. She had overheard a few conversations where he and Theon lamented the prospect of getting stuck with ugly wives. She pitted her future husband, getting stuck with Arya Horseface, instead of a great beauty like Arianne Martell, or even her own sister.

The days passed slowly, Arya was released from her mother’s side, but was instead forced into rooms with Arianne and the other ladies that had arrived for the wedding of the Northern Prince and the Dornish Princess. They sat drinking tea and gossiping in between stitches of whatever patterns they had in their hands. Arya found it all to a bore. She had no care that the Storm King’s children turned out to be bastards from his wife’s affairs. Or that the Riverland’s heir, her uncle, still had not taken a wife. More than one had tried to get her to engage in gossip about the Northern houses but were greatly disappointed to hear she knew nothing. 

Arianne seemed to take pity of her on the fourth day and asked for a tour of the castle that would soon be her new home. Arya didn’t really care to so but if it got her out of the sewing circle, she would do it.

They were walking the battlements when Arianne said, “I can tell that sewing is not your favorite thing to do.”

“I do not have the skill or the desire for it.” She answered honestly.

“What do you have the desire to do?”

Arya paused, her mind flashing to blue eyes, and she shook her head, “I just don’t want to be stuck in a cage.”

“A cage?” She asked, and Arya could see the confusion.

She nodded, “I have only ever really known these walls. I have gone riding with my father a few times but other than a moment of rebellion to Winter Town, I have never been anywhere. I just want to be allowed to see something more of the world than Winterfell and whatever castle I will be sent to next.”

“Is your father that strict?” 

“No,” She sighed, “My mother, she never approved of her girls being anywhere other than the castle.”

“That is not how it is everywhere. I traveled all over Dorne as a girl, visiting the lords and ladies in our kingdom with my father. Does your father not do this?”

“He does and my brothers would always attend him, but my sister and I were left here.”

Arianne shook her head, “I promise it is not the same everywhere. Hopefully you will find a less restrictive husband than you do mother.”

Arya nodded and they continued their walk until the horn sounding announcing a new guest had arrived, this time they cared a golden banner with a black stag.

* * *

Arya watched as her parents rushed to greet the unexpected guest, King Baratheon she assumed from the banner.

“Robert,” She heard her father say after the proper pleasantries had be exchanged, “I had not thought you were coming.”

“I needed to get away Ned. Stannis and Renly can handle that rat’s nest for awhile.” Robert responded, “I’m going to over stay my welcome my friend.”

Her father laughed, “I sure hope so. Come one, let’s catch up before dinner.”

“Before you do that. I want to show you something.” Robert turned and pointed at someone, “Lad, come here.”

The boy walked forward, his stance and demeanor screaming he was uncomfortable and Arya felt a gasp stall in her throat. It was him, her thief. Had he tried to still from the King or someone in his party? Would she have to watch him be executed or exiled to the Wall? He was keeping his eyes firmly on the ground, not looking around at the people looking at him in confusion and there were more than a few whispers. 

Robert clapped a hand on her thief’s shoulder and said, “Give Ned a good look lad, I want to see if sees what I do.”

The thief looked up from the ground and nervously looked her father in the eye. She glanced to see his father’s reaction and it was one of shock. She was so confused and she looked at Jon, who just shrugged and shook his head, clearly just as confused. 

“Thoughts Ned?”

“He certainly has a familiar look.” Her father replied, and she could see he was deep in thought.

Robert laughed, “I thought the same as soon as I saw him in Winter Town. I don’t know how one of mine could end all the way up here but he has to be. Look at him!”

Her father seemed to then noticed all the eyes and the increased voices, “Maybe this isn’t the best place to discuss this Robert.”

“Nonsense. I just wanted you to agree and you do. I am going to make the boy my heir.” Robert replied, loudly so the entire courtyard could hear.

Arya heard her mother’s gasp unconcealed gasp of surprise. For once, Arya agreed with her mother, and was in an equal amount of shock. She didn’t hear what her father said to Robert but the next thing she knew, they were all being ushered inside. Her mother ordered her to go back to her room until dinner while she and Robb went to follow Ned, Robert, and her thief. She didn’t even want to argue with her mother and went to her room without protest. 

She sat down on her bed once she’d arrived and tried to sort through her thoughts. How could the former blacksmith turned thief be the son of the King of the Stormlands? How had he ended up in the North? Why was King Robert so insistent on naming a boy he had just met his heir? She knew his children by the Queen were not his children and she was no longer Queen, but surely he could just marry again? He had two younger brothers too, if she remembered her history right. There was a lot that was not making sense. She hoped that her father would be willing to explain it at dinner. She also hoped she’d get a chance to speak to her thief, maybe she could finally learn his name.

* * *

Gendry did not understand what was happening. He had only been watching the royal procession as it moved its way through Winter Town when the King had stopped at looked right at him. Gendry first instinct was to run but his legs had frozen at the stare from the large and intimidating man. The King had dismounted his horse and walked right up to him, he had grabbed him by the arm and pulled from the crowd. The guards instantly formed a circle around them. He was then asked every question he could even think to be asked. His name, his birthplace, his parents, his profession, and finally where he lived. Gendry had answered honestly to it all, not wanting to lie to a King, and his answers seemed to please the King. He ordered that Gendry would accompany them to Winterfell. Gendry had no way to refuse and was soon walking with the guards as the King remounted his horse. Gendry had never been so confused in his life.

At least that had been until a short while later and King Robert declared Gendry his heir in front of the Northern King and a full courtyard. He could even bring himself to see what was surely disgust on the faces of the royals and other highborns. He was then ushered into the castle and towards a room with both Kings, Queen Stark and the Northern heir. He wanted to run until his feet gave out on him.

The door shut behind the prince and the Queen instantly asked, “Robert, you cannot be serious about this. You could not have known this boy for more than an hour.”

“I had that full hour to think about it Cat.” Robert responded, and Gendry wondered if all royalty was this informal with each other, “I asked him all the basics. I’m thinking Cersei got rid of him, probably so she could hide her bastards easier.”

King Stark sat down in a chair, and looked over at him, “What is your name lad?”

“Gendry, Your Grace.”

“How old are you?”

“22, I think.” He responded, that was always a guess for him, his master had never really told him his age, and he couldn’t remember anything clearly from before.

Ned nodded, “Were you born here in the North?”

Gendry shook his head, “I remember growing up somewhere different, but I don’t know what place that is. I traveled up here as a boy with my former master when he relocated.”

“Who was your master?”

“Thomas Mott Your Grace, the Winter Town blacksmith.”

“Why were you released from your service?” The Queen asked, moving to stand behind her husband.

Gendry shifted his feet before he looked at her, “A patron’s wife accused me off attempting to attack her after I refused her advances. My master kicked me out on the spot.”

The Queen looked at King Robert, “This is the kind of man you want being your heir?”

“He assured me that the woman was lying. I am going to believe him.” He replied, pouring himself a glass of wine, “I need an heir.”

“Get a new wife and have some.” The Queen suggested and Gendry could hear a desperate tone in her voice.

“I’m too old for babies, never really enjoyed them the first time anyway.” Robert replied and downed the glass of wine.

“What about Stannis or Renly?” She attempted, and Gendry was starting to wonder why it was she cared so much. The Stormlands were far away from here.

“No.” Robert replied without explanation, “This is what will be Cat. You don’t get to dictate how I choose to run my kingdom. Now. Gendry will be needing a wife, I was thinking we finally join our houses and he can marry your daughter. I was going to suggest it with Joffrey before all the nastiness came to light.”

Gendry understood the Queen’s concerns then, she didn’t want her daughter married to a lowly blacksmith. He really couldn’t blame her. It occurred to him then that if he was a prince, he could marry the girl that chased him through Winter Town, only he didn’t know her name to even ask. Maybe she would be somewhere in the castle, then he could perhaps learn her name, even if he was going to marry the princess instead.

* * *

Arya usually hated having to dress differently for dinner, but she was not going to argue about anything tonight. She knew her thief would be at the dinner with King Robert and she so wished to speak to him. She hoped they would be placed next to each other, as Robb would surely be seated with Arianne. She was also a little concerned with how quickly she had become besotted with a boy she had spent only an hour with. She felt one of those silly girls in those songs Sansa liked when they were younger, but she also couldn’t stop herself from wanting to see him. A wayward thought drifted across her mind as she walked toward the dining hall, if her thief was a prince now, they could be together. She wouldn’t allow herself to dwell too much on that thought, the possibility of that were low, and she didn’t really know him. Maybe a second hour with him would cause her to lose all interest. 

She entered the Great Hall, she noticed a single long table had been set up. Her Father sat the head, with her mother to his left and King Robert on the right. Her thief was seated next to Robert and Robb was seated next to him, she frowned. Arianne’s uncle was seated next to her mother but was engaged with conversation Bran and Rickon next to him. Arianne and Robb were separated by a seat, which confused her but she moved to take it. Jon and Theon were in the only other seats at the table.

Arianne smiled at her before she turned on touched Robb on the arm, her brother turned and then upon noticing her approach moved into the chair next to Arianne. She furrowed her brows but took the seat between her brother and her thief. This was exactly the chance she had been hoping for. 

Her mother looked up as Arya slid into her seat, “Arya, thank you for joining us.”

“Of course Mother.” She replied and looked to the man next to her, he was purposely avoiding catching her gaze.

Ned stood up then, “I know not all of you had the chance to meet, but this is King Robert’s son, Gendry. Please be as welcoming as you can.”

The food was brought out and the talk around the table became very limited between bites of food. Arya took it as a moment to whisper to her the man next to her, “I was not expecting to see you again.”

He looked around nervously before answering, “It is unexpected for me too.”

“Did you know King Robert was your father?” She asked before taking a bit of the venison, trying to keep a polite smile on her face to keep the others from worrying about their conversation.

“Not he until he pulled me from a crowd and dragged me here.” 

Her eyes widened in shock, “You just found out today?”

He nodded before taking a long drink of his wine, flinching when Robert let out a belly laugh on his other side. He then seemed to realize something and asked, “You are the King’s daughter?”

She let out a quiet laugh, “Yes, I am Arya, his second daughter.”

He let out a sigh, and she would have guessed it was of relief. She was about to ask what that was about when Robert said, “Let’s make the announcement!”

“Robert, we haven’t had a chance to talk….”

“They are getting along swimmingly.”

Her father turned to look at her, his face a small smile, as if apologizing to her before he got to his feet. He waited until everyone was looking at him before saying, “It is time to finally join a few houses. In a few days, House Stark will joining with House Martell. I am also happy to announce we will be joining with House Baratheon as well. King Robert has suggested a marriage to bring us together. I am officially announcing the betrothal of Prince Gendry Baratheon and Princess Arya Stark.”

Arya couldn’t believe her ears, she always knew a betrothal was coming but she wasn’t expecting it to be to a man that hadn’t even been a Prince for a full day. She felt a spike of anger, not that she was marrying Gendry, but that she hadn’t been consulted first. Clearly, his relieved sigh was because he had been told beforehand, but hadn’t realized she was the Princess. She turned to look at her mother, the look she was getting was begging her to behave. Arya took a deep breath and put on her best smile, she was going to be marrying a complete stranger at some point anyway, at least this way, she knew she at least found him attractive.

* * *

Two days past before she was able to see him again, she was once again forced into spending time with the ladies of the various courts. This time though, all they wanted to talk about was her betrothal and her betrothed. They were again disappointed when she revealed that she had no new information for them, at least none she was willing to share. 

The day of the wedding finally came. She was seated with the rest of her family of course, but she was able to see him next to his father in the next row and flashed him a smile. She was really hoping to really get a chance to speak to him at the feast. As a betrothed couple it would expected of them to share each other’s company. 

Her mother caught the smile she gave him and looked at her with suspicion. Arya sighed, remembering the conversation they had after the announcement. Her mother demanding that Arya behave herself during this betrothal. Arya had assured her mother that she had no issues with the betrothal, and ever since, her mother had been looking at her like she had grown a second head. She knew it was a little out of her usual behavior to act in such a way, but after her conversation with Arianne and having a little time to think on it. This was the best outcome she could hope for. She knew what kind of men her other suitors would be, she’d met some of them. All of them pompous and entitled and they gave little concern for her thoughts. In the few moments she had to talk to Gendry, he never once tried to interrupt or silence her. Which could not be said for some of the men she’d had even shorter talks with. 

She kept her eyes forward as she watched her brother marry Arianne in a combination wedding with both Northern and Southern customs. The smile on her face was genuine as she thought of the bright future her brother would have with a woman like Arianne. She was only slightly side she wouldn’t get to really witness it, as she’d soon be going to the Stormlands. She wondered if Arianne missed Dorne, the way Arya was going to miss Winterfell. Maybe she would ask her before she left.

The feast was nothing but a big excuse to eat and drink to excess. She sat with her family until Gendry came and asked her for a dance. She knew that Robert had put him up to it, as he seemed the type to avoid this kind of thing, and placed her hand in his, allowing him to lead her to the little dance floor. Other couples were there, dancing to the lively music. 

He leaned in and whispered, “I have never danced before.”

“Do not worry. I will tell you what to do.” She replied, and told him when to step left, right, forward, back, and soon they were moving across the floor. She could admit they probably looked a little clumsy compared to the others, but it was not nearly as bad as it could be. She smiled, “You are doing just fine.”

“If you say so m’lady.” He replied, his eyes glancing at their feet every few seconds.

“Stop looking at your feet, look directly at me. Follow the steps I told you, it will be fine.” She told him.

His blue eyes came up and looked into her grey ones, “Are you truly alright with us being married or are you just pretending for everyone?”

“Would you believe me if I said I was truly happy about it?” She asked quietly as they continued to move.

“Why? We do not know each other.”

“You are a good man, that is enough for me.” She replied, her eyes taking a moment to look at the other dancers, none where watching them.

His brow furrowed in confusion, “How can you know after the space of a signal conversation?’

She stopped dancing and dragged him off to the edge of the hall. She knew they couldn’t leave without causing suspicion, but things were loud, they most likely wouldn’t be overhead against the wall, “Do you know what my parents asked when I came back to the castle?”

He shook his head.

“They asked if anyone had tried to attack me, assault me. I told them no and they seemed surprised. I had not realized how much of a fool I had been to go into town with only a dagger. If I different man had found me, they might have tried to do more than steal my coins.” She gave him a sad smile, “That was what you meant when you said you could have overpowered me. If you were not a good man, you could have taken anything you wanted, but you didn’t. Instead you helped me back to the town. That is how I can claim you are a good man.”

He returned her smile, “I hope you can also help me be a good King, m’lady.”

“I am sure I can, thief.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Don't be afraid to let me know your thoughts!! I always love to hear them.


End file.
